


Sick

by scullyisspooky



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyisspooky/pseuds/scullyisspooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully get sick and Mulder is the worst doctor in the world, but for her, he's the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Scully opened the door slowly and entered in the office, Mulder was already there, like always. 

"Are you okay, Scully? You have such a bad face" And he was right, Scully looked tired, even more pale and with bags under her eyes, as if she had not slept last night. 

"I am fine, Mulder" But of course he was the first person in this world not to believe those words. 

"No, you are not, Scully, even your voice is strange and nasally. Did you get a cold?" She sat right in front of him, shaking her head in a negative way. 

"I just had a bad morning" 

But the rest of the day was the same, even if Mulder told her to go home and get some rest, she rejected it, instead, she went with him to the place of the case of the day. For first time in his career, he was happy that the case had a simple explanation and there wasn't anything like a X file, so they could go back to D.C. even before the night comes.  

If Scully has a bad morning, she also had a bad day. She was slow in every way possible, making fuzzy movements and making Mulder even more worried, thinking that bring her with him was the worst idea of his life.   

Back in D.C. they left the report Skinner to the next day, so both of them could go home, specially Scully since Mulder had no doubt she had a cold.  

 _Doctors get sick?_  

The thought came in his mind, while he was buying every medicament in the pharmacy to the cold, because Scully left the bureau immediately after they arrived there, giving Mulder no time to ask how she felt, or what exactly felt. 

He made his way to Scully's apartment faster than ever did it, opening the door with his key, finding anything more than silent, everything was in complete silent. 

"Scully?" He asked out loud, but had no answer, he put the plastic bags on the table, walking slowly to her room, since there was no more sign of her in the living room more than her coat in the couch, so he knew she was there. 

Knocking the door quietly, he opened it, being the first –and only- thing he saw a lot of blankets in the bed, and he saw _a_ _lot_ , and paper tissues on the floor, next to her bed. "Scully?" He calls her one more time, reaching the upper blanket and removing it, making her groan in protest. 

"Mulder, what are you doing here?" Her voice was still husky, maybe even more, but also seemed hidden by the blankets over her. 

"I'm here to take care of you" 

After that sentence, the real fight begun, Scully complaining that she can take care of herself, while was trying to get up from the bed, but he didn't allowed her, pushing softly her body back to the bed, something not really hard since she was really weak that day, and specially that moment. At the end of their fight she accepted being in bed, taking the meds that Mulder brought for her, trying to hide the surprise of seeing all those medicaments in the bag, wondering if Mulder really brought all the things he found in the pharmacy, and was scared because she knew that the answer was yes. While Mulder was in the kitchen, trying to make something to eat for Scully.  

Maybe he had to planned it better first, because he wasn't a really good cook, but with the instructions right there in the soup packet –something that he brought too-, how could fail? The answer was terribly. When the soup was finished he took a spoon and tasted it. Salty. The hell salty. Was Scully going to noticed it? As she was sick maybe her taste sense wasn't that good like always, in that case he would be saved.   

When he arrived to her room, Scully was falling asleep, but hearing Mulder cursing at the door and the furniture wakes her up. As she was expecting, a good portion of the soup was in the tray instead of the dish, but she can't find herself able to protest about it. He gently put the tray over Scully's legs since she sat in the bed, whispering a little 'thanks' to him. When everything was ready, he sat in the edge of the bed. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Making sure that you eat all of it- well, not the one in the tray" 

"I'm not a kid, Mulder" she complained. 

"At least you want me to give you the soup in the mouth" the fact that she did a really annoyed face made Mulder a bit happy, since she wasn't able to do it in the whole day, something quite simple. The meds worked after all. 

She took the spoon and slurp the bit of soup she took on it. 

 _Oh_ _no._  

It was terrible, but he was staring at her, like expecting her reaction. "It's really good", she whispered, giving to him a fast glare, just to return it to the soup. She didn't know how, but managed to eat all of it, all in the dish, of course, and she had the impression that it get more salty in every slurp. When Mulder returned to the kitchen with the tray and the empty dish, she drink all the water that remained in the glass in her bed table, the one she used to took meds. 

She didn't know what was Mulder doing in the kitchen, maybe cleaning, but she fell asleep before he comes back. 

Scully didn't woke up until the next day's morning, her clock marking 6 am, almost her time to get up and getting ready for work. She felt really better, she didn't know if her voice was still husky, but at least was able to breath freely, just giving a soft cough, smiling because she knew that was feeling better because of the meds that Mulder brought for her. 

 _Mulder._  

Scully sat up in the bed, and immediately felt the blankets heavy at one side, making her glare at that direction. Laying there was Mulder, still sleeping.   

He was a little below her in the bed, but practically at her side, making her wonder if he took care for her rest the whole night and couldn't help himself from falling asleep. The relief hit her, because not being alone made her felt better too.  

Scully's hand reached his hair, giving soft touches over it, making her best to no wake him up, but it was late.   

"How do you feel?" His voice was very sleepy, making her smile, he didn't even opened his eyes and was already worried for her.   

"Better, I'm fine now" her voice wasn't normal, but better than last night. Mulder didn't reply, and she lay down again in the bed, but this time right at his side, face to face even if Mulder kept his eyes closed.  

 _"Thank you"_ she whispered.   

Maybe just for that day it was fine for them being late for work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn soup in the tray.


End file.
